Meeting the New Ouran Host Club
by milkywayy1102
Summary: Haruka is the daughter of Fujioka Haruhi and with dreams of becoming a doctor. Her mother sends her to live with her father, Souh Tamaki and her twin brother so she could go to Ouran academy. What will she do? Will she meet her goal and meet new friends?
1. Chapter 1

Meeting the New Ouran Host club

Fujioka Haruka is a normal 15 year old, who lives with her mother,Haruhi and is just recently starting high school. She is being sent to her father, Suoh Tamaki and her twin brother she never knew she had, Haruki by Haruhi. She wants to send her to Ouran where she could have the best education and get to know her father and brother. Now she is going to Ouran high school, but when she meets all of her brother's friends she is in for a crazy high school life.

Chapter 1

(nobodies pov)

Fujioka Haruka slowly opened her sapphire blue eyes and pulled back her long dark brown bangs away from her eyes as she awoken from her sleep. She went to the living room and saw her mother making breakfast.

Haruhi was a grown mature woman that accomplished her dream to become a lawyer and a good one indeed. She had her long brown hair in a half ponytail and was wearing a white dress shirt with gray slacks and an apron over it so she wouldn't get it dirty when she was cooking.

"Ohio Mom" Haruka said with a yawn.

"Ohio Haruka" Her mother said back while putting breakfast on the table and sat down to get ready to eat. They lived in a normal life-style, not too poor but not rich and Haruka liked her life with her mother.

"Ne, Haruka how would you like to go to Ouran High Academy?" Her mother said and Haruka looked at her mom and laughed.

"Ha ha, good one mom." Haruka said as she put her food in her mouth.

"I'm serious." Her mom said as she ate and Haruka looked at her mom with wide eyes.

"You're serious? I mean we can't afford it; it's for preppy rich school kids only.

Haruka couldn't believe her mom was more than serious and stood up from her chair. Haruhi looked at her as if nothing was wrong and then her grandfather barged in and made a big enterence.

"Ohio my beautiful girls. Grandpa is here!" Ranaka shouted and tried to hug his granddaughter. "Ohio Haru-chan!" He said but then she pushed him away and he went to his emo corner. Haruhi and Haruka were ignoring his existence and he had a sad mood in his emo corner.

"Your father is paying for it." Haruhi said with a calm voice and Haruka was shocked.

"But mom, we haven't seen him for years and besides Ouran is really far from where we live. How are we go….." Haruka realized what her mom was planning and hoped her mom was not going to make do this.

"You're going to live with your father. To go to Ouran academy with your brother." Her mother said those exact words that she did not want to hear. Haruka screamed and Haruhi covered her ears.

"B-but why do I have to live with dad, I hardly know him and I never see him much."

"You write letters to Haruki don't you?" Her mother asked

"But that's doesn't concern dad and…and" Haruka kept protesting but then her mother said, "You want to be a doctor, don't you?" After her mother's question Haruka was silent.

"If you go to one of the top schools and do your best you can go to any university and can become a doctor. Also with your grades I'm sure your going to make it. Though it's your choice." Her mother said.

"Ok, I'll go." Haruka said and had determination in her eyes.

What's going to happen from now on? Is she going to fit in the riches and live like she is one of them?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Haruka was in the airport with her mother and her grandpa because her mother was going off to a business trip for her job. They were saying bye and Haruka and Ranka wanted to Haruhi off. So either way she was still going to Ouran no matter what.

"Bye, my precious daughter. Have a safe trip! I'm going to miss you sooo much." Ranaka said as she was crushing her daughter in a tight hug.

"All right, dad. You can let go now." Haruhi said and he let go of her wit htears in her eyes. Then Haruka went to her mom.

"Bye mom, have a safe trip, ok?" Haruka said and Haruhi smiled while nodding. Then Haruka hugged her mom and said, "I love you, I'll see you again." Haruka said and Haruhi hugged her daughter back. "Of course, and during holidays you'll see me." Haruka had tears in her eyes and nodded with a smile. Haruhi wiped her daughter tears and left for her plane.

"I'm off!" Haruhi said as she was waving and Haruka and Ranka waved back. Haruka went out with her grandfather and they saw the men who came to pick up Haruka to go to Tamaki's mansion. Haruka hugged her grandpa and bid him farewell. Ranaka waved goodbye as Haruka was leaving.

She became nervous because she hadn't seen her twin brother and her father for years. She missed them dearly but she didn't show it and she wondered how they were like. The last time she saw her father and brother was about 11 years ago and she didn't remember much about it. Though she remembered him being kind and playing the piano for her and her brother.

As she was lost in her thoughts and she didn't realize she was already at the mansion. Haruka was amazed how big the mansion was but even more amazed inside the mansion. All the servants greeted her and were confused to see a boy in front of them

"Excuse me, sir? But who are you?" One of the servants asked and haruka answered them. "Huh, I'm Fujioka Haruka."

Everyone was surprised to see this boyish-looking girl is his or her new mistress.

"Oh my. Our apologies, Haruka-sama." They all apologized.

"No, it's fine." Haruka said with a smile. She wasn't surprised that they mistook her for a boy, since she is a tomboy with short hair and chose today to wear a sweatshirt and jeans with a cap on her head. The servants took her bags and showed her the room she was staying in. Haruka thanked the maids and when they left she unpacked her bags. Then she changed her clothes to a white t-shirt with a pink tank top over it and jeans. She decided to explore the mansion and went out to the garden. As she was looking around she got lost and wondered where she was.

"Huh, where am I? Dang, this garden is so big." She thought to herself. Then a golden retriever came over and Haruka was in front a fountain. Then the dog barked happily and jumped on her, then into the fountain, where she got soaking wet with a dog on top of her.

The dog was barking happily and Haruka recognized this dog.

"Alicia, is that you?" Haruka asked and pet the dog with a smile. She hugged the dog and it barked happily, then a boy with brown hair with the same blue eyes as Haruka's came to see them together. Haruka saw the boy and instantly recognized him, but she wasn;t sure if it was him.

"Your…Haruki, right?" Haruka asked and the boy stood there while the dog came out of the fountain then went to him. The boy smiled at Haruka and asked, "Yes I am and you're Haruka?"

Haruka gave him a small smile and nodded, then Haruki ran to her. "You're finally here, I'm very happy." Haruki said with a huge grin on his face. "Welcome to the Souh household. My cute sister." Haruki said and Haruka thought, "Did he really say that?"

Haruka wonders how her brother was always like and even though she writes letter to him, she doesn't know how he actually is. Will they get along?


	3. Chapter 3

Meeting new ouran host club

Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3 and enjoy, hope you like it.

Haruka was kind of surprised that Haruki tripped into the fountain right after he tried to get closer to her. He was soaking wet like Haruka and she had a good hearty laugh while Haruki joined her. They went back into the mansion together to see Tamaki, their father.

Haruka could see her father surprised to see her and he smiled the same way Haruki did earlier.

Suddenly Tamaki started to run to her to hug her. "Haruka-channnnnnnn…" Tamaki said as he ran and Haruka moved while he missed her.

Tamaki tried to hug her but he kept missing while she moved away from him.

"Haruka-chan, stop moving around. Come to Papa." Tamaki said as he opened his arms and Haruki stood there smiling, while Haruka just stared at him.

"I apologize, but I do not hug strangers." Haruka said with a monotone voice and Tamaki was shocked by her daughter's words. "B-but Haruka-chan…" But before he knew it Haruka was at the stairs and bowed. "Thank you very much for letting me stay here, _Father_. I will go to my room, excuse me." Then she went upstairs in a hurry leaving haruki and her shocked father there.

Tamaki started to going to his emo corner and started to rip newspaper for his imaginary hamster. "Dad, what are you doing?" Haruki asked with a hesitating half smile.

"I'm ripping newspaper for our hamster." Tamaki said while the dark aura was increasing. "But we don't have one." Then Tamaki slowly turned his head to his son and Haruki just sighed. "Ok, Dad have fun." Haruki said as he left and Tamaki went back to his ripping.

Haruka was in her room and changed her clothes. "I wonder if I can fit in this kind of life." Haruka silently said and thought what she did her father. "Maybe, I hurt his feelings, but I haven't seen him for years, I wonder what it will be like having a dad you're with all the time in your life." Haruka thought to herself. Even though tamaki visited her when she was young a couple of times, she felt a little awkward with him, since she hasn't seen him for years.

She changed her clothes and the maids told her that it was dinnertime. Haruka went downstairs to see her brother and father at the dining table with no food on the table. Haruka sat next to Tamaki and he smiled at her like a little kid would and she was kind of creeped out by it and then she noticed Haruki was doing the same thing.

"Uh, so what are we having for dinner?" Haruka asked with a half smile on her face.

I'm sorry it's really short, I'll make it up to you guys. Just bear with it for now

thank you for reading and being patient with this story.

bye


	4. Chapter 4first day at ouran academy

Chapter 4

Hey I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!

(Haruka's side)

Haruka was in her room in her bed and it was a new day, it was also the first day of school.

"Today is the day." Haruka said to herself then got up from bed to get ready.

As she was getting ready she had thoughts of last night at dinner.

**-Flashback-**

"Uh, so what are we having for dinner?" Haruka asked. Then she noticed Tamaki staring at her with a gentle look and smile.

"Is something wrong?" Haruka asked and Tamaki went out of his trance. "Oh, sorry but you look so much like your mother and I didn't expect you to be this pretty after all these years." Tamaki said as he smiled and Haruka blushed by his comment.

"Thank you." Haruka said in a quiet voice and looked down. Then they ate dinner together while having a good time, though Haruka was still not comfortable with her father but she was all right with Haruki.

**End of flashback**

Satsuki took out her uniform, which was her mother's from the old days when Haruhi went to Ouran High. It was in good condition and was the perfect size for her. She thought it would save money instead of buying a new one and it gave her the perfect excuse not to wear a skirt to school.

She got ready and dressed, and then went out of her room to get breakfast. She sat on the table and had choices of breakfast to eat, though she only got toast with jam and an apple. Haruki went downstairs and was looking a bit pale. Haruka noticed he did not look well and he had a cold.

"Haruki, are you all right?" Haruka asked and he smiled back at her. "Of course I am and I'm ready for the first day of school." Then he coughed and Haruka was sure he was sick.

"Haruki, you should go back to bed, you have a cold." Haruka said as he coughed and sneezed. "What are you talking about I feel fine. Now we should go, otherwinse we'll be late." Haruki replied and Haruka stopped him and told him to go back to his room, so he could rest. He tried to refuse but she kept telling him to go.

"Please Haruki, go back to bed and rest." Haruka said and Haruki sighed and did what he was told. "All right, but can I ask you something?" Haruki asked and Haruka nodded. "Why are you wearing a boy's uniform?" Then Haruka told him she would explain later and Haruki went upstairs.

Haruka then left for school after tending Haruki and went to the car. As she arrived school she could see the school and became nervous. "I wonder…" Haruka said and the driver notified her they arrived at the school. She went to the opening ceremony and went to her homeroom.

She sat down on her seat and took out a book to read while waiting for the teacher. Then two boys came up to her; she looked up and saw that one of them had orange hair and the other had red hair. They were smirking at her presence and she remembered she had to go to the library after class. After class was done she stood up from her seat and was about to go out the door but then bumped into someone. The person she accidentally bumped into was a boy with black hair with red brown eyes and wore glasses.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Haruka said as she bowed and the boy gave her a smile. "It's all right, now please excuse me." The boy left and left Haruka in the halls. Haruka was about to leave but then she spotted something on the floor. It seemed the boy dropped something because it wasn't on the floor before. It was a hanker chief and it had the initials on the corner "R.O".

(Ryota POV)

The boy was walking in the halls thinking that girlish looking boy looked a little familiar. "Hmm, he looks a little familiar, I wonder… Oh well, I'll figure it out later, right now I'm busy with the host club and since Haruki got a cold we can't really start with him." Ryota thought to himself and thought of an idea.

"Maybe that person I bumped into could be in the club. He has the looks and he should make profits." Ryota thought to himself as he stopped on the stairs.

"Hmm…" Ryota said to himself as he gave a mischievous grin.

(Haruka's POV)

"Oh, looks like he dropped it. I guess I could give it to him later. I wonder why his smile was fake?" Haruka said to herself while she thought of that boy and went on towards the library, though she got lost on the way.

"Uh oh, looks like I'm lost. Man, why does the school have to be so big? I knew I should have asked that guy directions." Haruka went up the stairs and finds the Third Music Room. She heard voices in the room and thought she should go in to ask for directions, though she didn't know what was coming ahead of her.

"Excuse me, can you help me?" Haruka said as she opened the door slowly while entering and then 5 hot gods greeted her as she went in.

"Welcome" The 5 handsome men said and Haruka dumbfounded.

"Umm, excuse me but can you tell me where the library is?" Haruka asked and the host ignored her question.

"Ah, Ryota-san that's the guy we were talking about." The two boys from her class said together as they pointed at her. Haruka recognized them and realized they were from her class.

"Oh, you two and…." Haruka said quietly and noticed the boy that she bumped into was here.

"Ah, I met him already and looks like we have a new member." The boy with the glasses said. Haruka was confused and asked, "New member…" Then the two look-a-likes went up to her and smiled mischievously.

"Yup, you're joining the Ouran host club." The boy with red hair said. "You're going to a host for girl students here, so you could bring happiness to them." The boy with red hair said. Haruka stared at them like they were crazy.

"A host club? What the heck, I don't have time for this." Haruka said in her mind. "Uh uh…" Haruka stuttered then she felt something tugging on her arm.

"Ne ne, come on join our group. He should, right Minoru?" A small boy with dirty blond hair said while talking to Haruka and the tall man with an emotionless face. Haruka could see he is cute but she didn't fall for it.

"So what do you say? Will you join?" The boy with glasses asked.

What will Haruka say? Will she say yes or no. If no what would happen, will the host club get her to join and find out he is actually a girl and is in the Suoh family?

See you guys later and thanks for reading.

BYEEEE!!!!


	5. Chapter 5Join the club

Hey guys, I know this is a little late to say this but just in case, I do not own Ouran High school Host club or the characters it belongs to the creator, but I do own the OC's and the other stuff. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Also sorry for making you guys wait, here you go!

Chapter 5-Join the club…

"So, would you join the Ouran host club? With your looks, this might be easy for you. So what do you say?" Ryota asked while pushing his glasses back and the twins behind him while the small boy tugging on Haruka's sleeve.

Haruka looked at all of them as if they were crazy and stepped back a bit.

"I'm sorry, but no. I refuse." Haruka said, as they were surprised except for Ryota. "What?! Why not? You should join, we could use someone like you." The boy with red hair said and Haruka began walking away.

"Sorry, but I did not come to Ouran Academy to play around. I came here to study." Haruka said as she went out the door. Then the host club members stood there after being rejected.

"That brat, how dare he reject us. That girlish boy, we don't need him." The red head said and then the orange head tried to calm him down. "Yori, calm down. We'll get him into the group soon. After that we can play with him." Then they both snickered then came in to the room was their leader Haruki.

"Sorry, I was late, guys. My sister kept me in because I had a small cold." Haruki said while scratching his head with a smile on his face. "So what did I miss?"

"Oh nothing, except we found a new student to join us." Ryota said and Haruki became excited but then started sneezing. "Oi, tono are you sure that cold is small?" The red hair boy asked. "Don't worry, I'm fine. There's no way I'm going to miss the first day." Haruki said and then Ryota tugged on his ear.

"Hurry up and go to the infirmary, so you rest until you actually feel better, then you can come back." Ryota said but Haruki wanted to refuse.

"B-but Ryotaaaa, I want to stay." Haruki whined and Ryota increased the grip on his ear. Haruki cried with pain and Ryota pulled his ear close to his face to make sure Haruki heard. "What was that, Haruki?" Ryota said while giving off a bad aura. (Demon king is coming out)

Haruki finally gave in and Ryota let go of his ear, giving relief to Haruki's ear. Haruki left for the infirmary and the other host club members went back to make a plan for Haruka to join the club.

Haruka was walking in the halls and realized she forgot to return the handkerchief to Ryota. "Ah, I forgot to return it. Hmm, I guess I should go back, but what if they ask me again to join their group again." Haruka asked herself and sighed then turned around to go back. As she was going back she saw someone she did not expect to see and he was frozen.

"HARUKI! What are you doing here? You should be in bed." Haruka said and he began to run away. "Ah! Stop there!" Haruka shouted as she began to run after him. During that time the host club went out to the fountain and the two twins also went out to the fountain.

"Ha, I finally caught you." Haruka said to her brother but her brother struggled and the host club members were watching this in front of the fountain. Haruki tried to get free from her grip, which he did. Haruka fell to the floor and stood back up, while she sighed.

"If you don't want to go back, then it's your choice. If you get even more sick then you're on your own." Haruka said and Haruki was shocked. As she walked there a banana pill on the floor, then she slipped on it.

She tripped and accidentally pushed Ryota in the fountain, where she also fell in with him. Everyone was surprised and Haruka apologized to him.

"Ah, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Haruka asked and Ryota was sitting on his butt while he was soaked. They both came out and Haruka apologized again, while Ryota tried to clean himself up.

"It's fine, but you broke my watch." Ryota said and Haruka noticed it looked very expensive. "I'm very sorry, I'll be sure to replace it." Haruka said while bowing and Ryota smirked. "No you don't have to, but I would like you to do something for me in order to replace this." Haruka was confused and looked up.

"You have to work for the host club until you get 200 customers." Ryota said and the two look a-likes chuckled, while the tall silent man was still silent and the young looking cute boy cheered.

"All right he's in the club!" The red and orange haired teens said and the short young boy cheered with them.

"WHAT?" Haruka asked and Haruki was confused. They all went back to the clubroom and Ryota changed his clothes.

"Wait a minute Ryota, why is Haruka joining the club?" Haruki asked while banging on the table. Ryota sighed and told him the reason again. Then he pushed Haruki to put him out of the way to introduce himself.

"Now, since you're going to work here, we'll have to introduce ourselves. My name is Ootori Ryota, I'm the vice president of this club." Ryota said in a polite manner.

"I'm Yori." The red hair said. "I'm Ryuu." The orange head said. We're the Hitachin cousins!" They both said at the same time. Then the small cute young looking boy came and looked up to Haruka.

"My name is Haniozuka Taichi, you can call me Tai-chan or Honey! And this is Morinozuka Minoru, we're cousins also." The small boy said and Minoru bowed his head a little.

"WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!? WHY IS HARUKA JOINING THE CLUB? SHE'S A GIRL!" Haruki asked while grabbing everyone's attention.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!?" Everyone was surprised and Haruka hit her brother.

"Haruki, you don't have to shout." Haruka said and Haruki hugged Haruka.

"Oh my sweet sister, why are you in such a bad position. Those stupid hentai wolves." Haruki said and Haruka pushed her brother away. "Haruki, don't hug me in front of everyone, it's embarrassing." Haruka said and everyone questioned about Haruki calling Haruka "sister"

"So Uka-chan is your sister, Uki-chan?" Taichi asked and Haruki nodded, while the 4 cousins gasped.

"So you're Suoh Haruka?" Ryota asked and Haruka nodded.

Hey guys, hoped you enjoyed this. Please wait until next time.

Also what do you guys think? Should I call Honey's son honey, so he continues the name or call him Tai-chan? Please send me a message if you want to help me decide.

Ok bye

PS You don't have to send me message if you don't want to.


	6. Chapter 6 Keeping secrets

Hey guys, I know this is late and I apologize for that but hopefully this chapter will make up for that. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Also I do not own ouran high school host club or its characters, but I do own the made up characters and other stuff.

Chapter 6 – Keeping secrets requires a price

Haruka nodded to answer Ryota's question and he pushed his glasses back. "I see." Ryota said and thought, "This is interesting. Never thought I would see her for a while."

"Anyways you're joining the club if you want to pay this back, no matter what." Ryota said with a smile but it seemed a bit mischievous. Haruka sighed and agreed to join until her debt is paid.

"Wait a minute, why does she have to work she has money!" Haruki asked but Haruka refused to use her fathers' money.

"No way, I'm not going to use dad's money. I'm going to work it off by myself." Haruka said and Haruki didn't get why her sister wanted to work it off when she already had money.

"Anyways I'm Fujioka Haruka here, not Suoh. So please, can you guys keep this a secret the fact I'm a Suoh?" She asked them while bowing and Ryota smirked. "All right, we'll keep this a secret. Right guys?" Ryota asked everyone and Haruki felt he was being ignored again and wondered why Haruka didn't want anyone to know she was a Suoh. Everyone agreed and Haruka smiled because she felt relieved but the opposite was going to happen.

"But…" Ryota said and Haruka froze because from that point on she knew she had to give something in return. "You have to give something in return." Ryota said and the former host twin's sons snickered.

" What do I have to do?" Haruka asked and she sighed once more. "Well, instead of 200 customers you have get 1,000 customers and take care of the clubs chores(which means becoming the host club's dog). " Haruka gasped. "Why that many?" Haruka asked while standing up from her chair.

"Why, if someone like me would have to keep a secret I would ask something in return." Ryota said and Haruka thought, "Asshole." "You're probably thinking I'm an asshole or something, huh?" Ryota asked and Haruka was surprised that he knew what she was thinking of.

"Also keeping a secret is very hard for us unless we get something in return." Yori and Ryuu interrupted and snickered. Then Haruki stood up from his chair and interrupted then to tell then he was very against this idea.

"Ryota, I refuse for my sister to join the club and to get 1,000 customers to work off her debt and becoming the dog for the club." Haruki said while banging on the table and then the whole host club members pulled him into a little circle.

"Yes, Haruki! Please decrease the customer rating and get me out of this mess." Haruka prayed, hoping her brother would get her out of this mess

"Tono, if Haruka joins the club we get way more customers than before and have even more fun with him." Yori said but Haruki was still against it.

"We have plenty of customers right now and there is no way you're having fun with my cute little sister." Haruki said and they were still trying to convince him.

"If she joins then we can have lots and lots of fun and eats lots of cake with her. I mean can't you imagine her eating a strawberry cake? It would be even more cuter." Taichi said and Minoru agreed. Haruki imagined it and was lost in his fantasy world.

**Fantasy world**

Haruka is eating a strawberry cake and she gets some frosting on her face. Then Haruki comes in and cleans it for her with a napkin.

"Oh Haruka, your face has frosting all over your beautiful face." Haruki said while cleaning her face.

"Thank you onii-chan! I love you!" Haruka said in a cute voice and she hugs him.

**End of fantasy**

Haruki got out of his fantasy world and went back to reality. "No, I still refuse. She should live as a normal and cute girl and not dress as a boy." Haruki said and they all groaned then Ryota told him that will definitely convince him.

"You know Haruki? If Haruka is in the club then you can always be with her through the whole day and watch over her without her being close to "hentai wolves"." This definitely caught Haruki's attention. "Also if Haruka dresses as a girl, she'll probably look pretty decent enough to get guys attention. I mean guys all over the school would probably confess to her and follow her everywhere she goes. (stalkers)

Haruki was convinced that Haruka should join the club where he could keep an eye on her. Since they have the same class together, live together, and have the same club activities they could always be together.

"All right, Haruka is going to join the host club for sure!" her brother declared and Haruka became depressed and thought it was a mistake getting her hopes up that her brother would get her out of this.

After time passed and school was over, it was finally time for club activities.

"Oi, Haruka. Let's go! Otherwise we're going to be late for the club meeting." Ryuu said and Yori standing beside him, then Haruki went to his sister.

"Harukaaa-channnnn!" Her brother cried with joy and was about to hug her but she moved to avoid his hug. "Why did you avoid my hug? You hurt nii-chan's feelings." Haruki said about to have tears.

"Please do not hug me in public, it's embarrassing." Haruka replied and they all went to the clubroom.

Haruka was observing the club members first, since she was new and didn't really know what to do.

She first observed the senpais' first. Tai-chan senpai and Minoru-senpai were the oldest members in the club and are in class 2-A.

"Tai-chan senpai, please try this cake I made it today in cooking class." A girl asked Taichi and he cheered with happiness. "Yay, cakeee! I can't wait to try it." Taichi cheered and the girl fed it to him. He tried a piece but then became silent after it entered his mouth. "How is it?" The girl asked and Tai-chan took the fork out of his mouth.

"This cake is too sweet and too not soft enough." Taichi said with a serous voice but kind voice and the girl looked down in shame. "I'm very sorry, please forgive me." The girl said but Taichi smiled. "No, it's fine. You should try again and when you do, please let me try it again."

He said with a smile and the girls around him squealed and fainted because he was so cute but so cool at the same time. Then another girl asked Minoru to do his kendo techniques, which he did for them. He grabbed his kendo stick and did techniques with. All of their customers cheered after he was done.

"Minoru- senpai is so cool and wonderful." One girl said. "But he is very graceful with the techniques." Another one said then Taichi complimented him. "That was great Minoru, you been practicing a lot." Taichi said while eating cake and cheering for him. "Thank you very much, everyone." Minoru said with his deep voice and shining small grin and all the girls squealed while looking at him except for Taichi who was enjoying his tenth piece of cake.

Then Haruka looked over to the two Hitachin cousins. "Oh Ryuu, your so cute while you blush." Yori said while wrapping his arms around his cousin. "Yori, you're so clingy but that what makes you so cute." Ryuu responded and they looked each other in each other's eyes. Then the two girls that are with them squealed with excitement and almost fainted. "Don't worry we didn't forget about you two." Ryuu said and they both took a sip of tea from the two girls teacups. "Oh, an indirect kiss." Yori said then blew a kiss with his two fore fingers. Then the girls fainted from excitement and embarrassment.

Haruka finished observing the two cousins and her brother was next. Her brother was the ideal prince for all the ladies. Haruki was like Tamaki when he was in the host club, but Haruki kind of had his own style. He grabbed the chin of one of his customers so he could look in her eyes. "My your eyes look extra beautiful today, princess." Haruki said and the girl blushed red then fainted while everyone screamed with excitement. Then one of his customers accidentally dropped a cup on the floor and it shattered.

"Oh no, I apologize. Please let me clean it." One of his customers said and Haruki stopped her. "A princess should not dirty her hands, please let me do it." Haruki said then he started cleaning up the shards carefully.

After he was done cleaning he took the girls hand and kissed it. "A princess's hands are very delicate, we would not want to damage them." Haruki said with a smile and all of the girls screamed like fan girls.

As Haruka was watching only one thought came to her mind. "These people are…. strange." Haruka thought to herself and wished she wasn't here.

So have you experienced enough?" Ryota asked while standing next to her and surprised her because he appeared out of nowhere. "Uh, I guess, but they're a bit strange." Haruka said and continued to watch the hosts make their customers happy. "Though at least the customers are enjoying their selves and the hosts look they're having fun." Haruka continued on and Ryota smiled while pushing his glasses back.

The day passed and the two twins went home, ate dinner, and got ready for bed. "So Haruka how was your first day?" Haruki asked while brushing his teeth. Haruka looked at her brother. "It was horrible." Haruka said and Haruki got sad. "Really?" He asked and Haruka looked at him, and then stuck out her tongue while smiling. "Nope, it was actually alright." She said and they both smiled.

They both went to bed and after a few hours of sleep Haruka woke up in the middle of the night. She went out of her room and went to the bathroom. After she got out of the bathroom she heard beautiful piano music from one of the rooms. She knew this piece and she followed the melody to a room.

In the room she saw a great black piano with her father playing it. She was entranced by it and closed her eyes and carefully listened to the piano playing. Tamaki noticed his daughter in the room and stopped playing. Haruka noticed he stopped and stared at her father. "Haruka what are you doing up this late?" Her father asked.


	7. Chapter 7 First day as a host

Hey guys, I know this is really late but I hope you like this chapter, really busy with school and Thanksgiving. Also I do not own ouran high school host club or its characters, but I do own the made up characters and other stuff. I hope you have a great Thanksgiving and have a great vacation to all. Anyways let's continue the story shall we and I would like everyone who are reading this story. Thank you!

Chapter 7- First day as a host

Her father wondered why her daughter was still awake and what she was doing here. "Haruka what are you still doing awake?" Her father asked and she blushed then took a few steps back.

"Uh…uh, I was going to the bathroom and I heard you playing the piano." Haruka said and she felt a little nervous because she never really got to know her father, even though he visited when she was young.

"Anyways your piano playing is beautiful. How long have you've been playing?" Haruka asked and Tamaki smiled at her. "Thank you, I have been playing for a long time now. I actually played the piano a lot with you when I visited." Tamaki replied with a smile and Haruka blushed a little, while feeling happy but embarrassed at the same time. Besides dreams of being a doctor, she always had an interest in music and knew only little bit about playing the piano.

"Would you like to play with me for a bit?" Tamaki asked his daughter and Haruka hesitated but came next to her father. "I kind of know how to play the piano but it's nowhere near as good as yours." Haruka said and Tamaki smiled.

"Nonsense, I bet if you practice enough, you're going to surpass me and be wayyyy better than me." Tamaki said and Haruka smiled a bit while blushing a little. They played the piano all night and had a great time together.

**In Haruki's dream**

Tamaki is in the cafeteria with Haruka in the Ouran high girls school uniform and an apron over it.

"Onii-chan, Please eat it. I made this lunch specially for you and I put in lots and lots of love in it." Haruka said in a cute voice and Haruki smiled at her. "Of course, my sweet little sister, I'll eat it." Haruki said while everything was sparkly. "Onii-chan, ahhh…" Haruka said while putting a piece of rolled egg in front of his mouth. Haruki opened his mouth and ate it. "It's very delicious, my cute little sister." Haruki said while smiling and Haruka blushed then hugged her brother.

(Huge sister-complex)

**Dream ends here**

**Next morning**

Haruka was a bit dazed and almost fell asleep on the dining table. A piece of bread was hanging from her mouth and her brother wondered if she was all right.

"Oi Haruka, are you okay? You seem a bit dazed. Did you have trouble sleeping last night?" Her brother asked and Haruka shook her head to wake up and replied to her brother. "Yeah, I'm fine. Anyways let's go to school, we're going to be late."

They left for school, had the first few classes, and then lunch started. Haruka was sitting in her desk and taking out her packed lunch. Then the Hitachin cousins came in front of her and Haruka looked up. "Can I help you?" Haruka asked with a calm voice. "Oi, Haruka Time for club meeting. Let's go!" Yori said with a pushy attitude and Ryuu told him to wait for a bit to let Haruka to get ready. Then Yori grabbed Ryuu's chin and said, "Be quiet Ryuu, we have to hurry. You don't want me to give a punishment at home like when we played doctor at home." Ryuu blushed and tried to push Yori away. "Yori not in front of everyone. It's embarrassing." All the girls squealed and then they looked at Haruka and did the peace sign together while winking at her.

Haruka groaned with annoyance and stood up from her chair to go to the club meeting. "I can't even eat my lunch in peace." Haruka grumbled to herself and Yori and Ryuu snickered.

They finally got to the clubroom and her brother-attacked Haruka by giving her a big bear hug. "Harukaaaa!" Her brother shouted with a loud and happy voice and Haruka once again avoided his hug. "Haruki, please stop trying to hug me with bear hugs, it's embarrassing. How many times do I have to tell you?" Haruka told her brother.

"I'll always try to hug you when I get the chance and you should call me onii-chan. Why do you keep calling me Haruki?" Haruki whined and Haruka sighed. "Because we're not related in this school and no one knows me but as Fujioka Haruka." Haruka explained to her brother again and then Ryota interrupted the two siblings by coughing to get their attention.

"Anyways Haruka-san we just wanted to let you know that you have to come right after school and host clubs activities are going to be in 3…2…1" Girls students began to come in and everyone went to their positions. Haruka went to the place she was assigned to and she already had some customers.

There were two girls sitting in fancy chairs and were waiting for Haruka. One girl had long black hair and brown eyes. The other had brown red short hair and also had brown eyes. Haruka greeted the girls and introduced herself with a polite matter. The girls giggled a bit and introduced their selves as well. "My name is Hanako." The black head said. "My name is Nadeshiko. Nice to meet you." The brown head said and Haruka paused after they introduced their selves while the customers wondered what was wrong. "Oh nothing, I just thought you two have wonderful names that match you." Haruka complimented and the girls blushed "I have to act dreamy or really prince-like. I wonder how this is going to turn out." Haruka thought to herself and started to pour tea for them.

They were getting to know each other and having a nice conversation that they were enjoying. "So Haruka-kun, you used to live only with your mother?" "Yes I did, but now I live with my father now since his house is closer to school." Haruka replied.

"But don't you miss your mother since you lived with her most of the time." Hanako asked and Haruka gave a gentle smile. "Yes I do miss my mother a lot. She's beautiful, smart, a great cook, and a caring person but also fair. My mother is a wonderful person and I'm very close to her." Haruka said while she was dazzling in the girls' visions and they awed in her presence then continued talking. During the conversation Haruki listened in it and enjoyed listening about his mother.

"Though what about your father…?" Nadeshiko asked and Haruka thought for a moment about Tamaki. "My father…" Haruka paused and Haruki continued to listen in. "My father is a bit strange, he is very clingy sometimes, and is sometimes whiny…but he always makes me laugh, very kind and loves me and my brother a lot." Haruka said while blushing a bit and the two girls had fan girl eyes. Haruki smiled at Haruka's opinion about their father and continued on with his customer.

After he was done with his customer he went to Ryota. "So what do you think? She's pretty good." Haruki said and Ryota pushed glasses back then smiled a bit.

"She's pretty good for a first timer. I guess she is the sweet kind type. Well I hope she reaches her goal." Ryota said and Haruki looked at him with suspicious eyes. "You're not crush on her are you?" Haruki asked with suspicion and Ryota smacked him on the head. "Don't be silly. I don't have time for that." Ryota replied and Ryota continued on looking at all the hosts but he kept his eye on a certain someone. (Can you guess whom?)

The day passed and it was after club activities. Haruka was looking out the window while looking at the sunset, and then Haruki told her it was time to go to home. Haruka grabbed her stuff and said bye to everyone, but before she left with Haruki the Hitachin cousins stopped her.

"Hey Haruka!" Yori and Ryuu said at the same time. "Do you want to come to our house on Sunday?" Ryuu asked while standing next to Yori. "It's going to be fun and we can learn lots more about each other." Yori continued and Haruka thought for a minute. "I don't know maybe. I'll let you know tomorrow, bye everyone." Haruka replied and left with Haruki. When she got out of the school with her brother, she realized she did not return the hankerchief to Ryota. She went back and told her brother to go ahead of her then she sprinted to the club. Everyone was gone though, so she sighed and saw the piano in the room.

Haruka went up to it and touched the piano keys. She played a few notes and thought about the times she had with her father and brother when she was young.

**Flashback**

Haruka was about 5-6 and her father and brother came to visit her and Haruhi.

"Papa, Papa!" Haruka cried with joy and gave him a big hug while he carried her in his arms. "Hello Haruka-chan." Tamaki said with a smile and she smiled back. The family members greeted each other for not seeing each other for a long time and Haruka wanted her father to play the piano. Tamaki played the piano and Haruka admired him for playing the piano. Her eyes would widen with amazement and giggle with Haruki. She really loved the piano.

**Flashback end**

"I really loved the piano, didn't I?" Haruka asked herself aloud and then she started to play a piece that her father taught her from last night and from the past. She stopped after a few notes and realized Haruki might be waiting for her, so she left. Though without her knowing, Ryota was listening to her piece when he was in some hidden part of the room and smiled then left after getting the stuff he forgot.

Haruka went home with Haruki and got home. She took a bath and ate dinner with Haruki. After studying for a bit and reading she set her alarm clock the same time she woke up when she found her father playing the piano.

After a few hours she woke up from the alarm and went out the room quietly. She followed the music and went into the room her father was in.

"Haruka, you're here again. Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Tamaki said with a smile though Haruka went next to her father and told him to play and teach her the piano again. Tamaki couldn't help but smile and played the piano for her, and then after 2 hours passed Haruka fell asleep on his shoulder. Tamaki carried her to her room and tucked her in.

"You really are a stubborn girl sometimes." Tamaki whispered and touched her hair to fix it, then left her to her dreams.

"Good night." Tamaki said.

Hey everyone! I hope you liked this chapter and be sure to expect more later on. Anyways Happy late Thanksgiving to everyone and see you guys later!

BYYYYEEEE!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! What's up? Well here is chapter 8 I hope you guys enjoy.

Chapter 8-Meeting someone new and Going to a Friends' house

Haruka was in her room and was relaxing after she just came back from school. "Ah, good thing tomorrow is a Sunday. I can just relax all day tomorrow." Haruka said as she rolled on her bed and started to make plans. "Hmm… maybe I can go shopping for sales and buy some…" Then Haruka realized that she had to go to Ryuu's house tomorrow.

**Flashback**

"Hey Haruka! Come to my house tomorrow. You have to come tomorrow; we have a surprise for you. So you have to come." Ryuu said and Yori told him to hurry up, as they were being late for something they both had to attend to.

**End of flashback**

Haruka lied on her bed and wondered if she should go. "I wonder should I really go? I kind of have a bad feeling about this. Oh well, I guess I have since I told them I would." Haruka thought to herself.

Then she took out her laptop to check her e-mail and saw she got one from her mother:

E-mail: To Haruka

From Mom

Hi Haruka,

How is every thing over there? Are you behaving well and are your father and brother doing well? Everything is great here and very hot. My business trip is all right but I miss you very much, I wish you were here with me. Anyways is school fun? Have you joined any clubs so far? Well I have to go now. I'll see you during vacation and tell your father and brother I said hello and tell Haruki I miss and love him also. I love you.

Love,

Mom

Haruka smiled due to the e-mail she got from her mom and tried to think what she should write as a reply. Then she got an idea of what to write:

To:Haruhi

From:Haruka

Hi Mom,

Everything is great here, though I miss you a lot. Everyone is treating me well here and it's pretty much fun here. Dad and Haruki are always happy and they're pretty funny most of the time. School is good and I'm pretty much doing well there, thought everyday is pretty much weird. I made new friends also and I have fun everyday with them, including Haruki. I'll be sure you said hi to him and Dad

……

Then Haruka wondered why her parents separated. "Geez, why am I thinking that all of a sudden? I must be getting weird from spending to much time with those guys." Haruka said to herself but then she thought about it. "Now that I think about it, I wonder why they did separate?" Haruka thought for a moment but then shook her head, "Don't think about that right now, I'm busy writing this and I have to take Alicia for a walk later.

Haruka finished her e-mail and decided to go give Alicia a walk in the park. The maids and butlers wondered where Haruka was going and asked, "Haruka-sama Where are you going?" Haruka looked at them after putting a leash on Alicia.

"Oh, I'm going to give Alicia a walk in the park." Haruka responded and some of the maids were a bit confused. "But you could give her a walk in the garden and we could go for you. Also it's going to get dark soon." The maids offered but Haruka politely refused and went her way to the park by car that dropped her off. "It's better to go to the park to clear off my mind about rich people and other stuff." Haruka thought to herself Alicia was very excited to go to the park with Haruka.

Haruka walks with Alicia in the park and notices the sun was setting so she looked for a bench to sit so she could look at the beautiful sunset. She notices a young boy sitting on the bench looking at the sunset. He had light brown hair and sunglasses on, so you couldn't see his eyes. Alicia went crazy and ran to him as she dragged Haruka to the bench. Alicia started to lick him and Haruka apologized for the interruption but he just smiled at her while petting the dog.

"It's alright, it's not your fault for wanting to flirt with me." The boy said as Haruka wondered what he was talking about. "Excuse me?" Haruka said as she blushed a bit and the boy chuckled and told her it was joke then invited her to watch the sunset with him. Haruka hesitated but she sat down and watched the sun set with him.

"So could I know your name?" The boy asked and Haruka turned her eyes to him. "Hmm…should I?" Haruka said and then put a small smile on her face. "I'll give you my name if we meet again." Haruka said as she turned to him and he smiled. "I see keeping it a secret for next time. All right, I'm fine with that." The man said with a smile and she smiled back then realized that it was getting late. "Oh no, it's getting late I have to get home soon." Haruka said while looking at her watch and stood up from the bench.

"Well, it was nice meeting you." Haruka said as she bowed and waved goodbye to him but before she left she stopped and turned. "Do you think we'll meet each other again?" Haruka asked and he just smiled. "I don't know, I guess we'll meet again if fate lets us." He replied and Haruka smiled then left with Alicia.

"He seemed really nice, I hope I can meet him again." Haruka thought to herself and went into the car that picked her up.

The young boy was by himself and got up to go home while thinking of Haruka. "Hmm, you're a funny person Haruka, I guess you're still the same from before." The young man said then rode off home on his motorcycle.

* * *

Haruka got home safely and went straight to her room while Alicia went to go play with the maids. She lied on her bed and sighted with relief. "Nothing like a good walk in the park." Haruka said and she looked at the direction of her desk while noticing Ryota's handkerchief on the desk. "Oh yeah I should return that to him tomorrow." Haruka thought and when she was getting up to go put it in her bag a maid came in and told dinner was ready. Haruka put the handkerchief down and stood up from her lying position then straight to the door.

Haruka was in the car with her brother and saw Ryuu Hitachin's huge mansion as they were almost to the gate. Haruka also realized she forgot the handkerchief again and told herself to make sure to give it to him next time.

"Wow their house is really big." Haruka stated and Haruki was grumbling to himself while the mansion amazed Haruka. They went inside the gate and arrived at the doorway while Minoru and Taichi came in a motorcycle together.

"Hi Uka-chan, Uki-chan!" Taichi shouted with joy and jumped in Haruka's arms and Minoru followed Taichi. "Hello Taichi-senpai and Minoru-senpai." Haruka said with a small smile on her face, then Ryota arrived also. "Yo Ryota." Haruki greeted and Ryota greeted everyone. "Well we should go in now." Ryota said and they went then rang the doorbell. The maids greeted them and the cousins made an entrance.

"Welcome to our humble home, Haruka! The cousins said in union and they both held Haruka, while that was irritating Haruki. "Hey! Get off of her you man wolves!" Haruki shouted and then a man with black hair came in. "Haha, seriously Haruki you are becoming more like your father everyday." Everyone turned to that man and Haruki smiled at him. "Hehe, really, Uncle Hikaru?" Haruki asked with a smile.

"Anyways, I'm Hitachin Hikaru, Ryuu's father. I welcome you all to my home, especially you, Haruka. You can call me Uncle Hikaru." Hikaru said with a smile and a man with orange hair came. "Oi, Hikaru don't hog Haruka all to yourself, I've missed her too you know."

The man with orange hair came up to Haruka and looked at her. "This can't be Haruka, you grew so much since I seen you as a baby. Anyways I'm Kaoru, Hikaru's twin brother and Yori's father. It's really nice to see you again Haruka. You can call me Uncle Kaoru." Kaoru said while smiling at Haruka.

"You met me when I was a baby?" Haruka asked the twins and they both nodded. "We knew your parents from High school and still are good friends." Hikaru said and Kaoru realized the time. "Oh no, Hikaru we're late! We have to go!" Kaoru reminded Hikaru. Then Hikaru and Kaoru left while telling everyone they will have lunch later together.

The host club members went to the garden to drink some tea and the cousins dragged Haruka next to them. "Hey Haruka sit next to us." Yori said and Ryuu agreed but then Haruki was fighting over Haruka with them.

"No, she's sitting next to me!" Haruki said while pulling Haruka to his side and the cousins pulled her to their side. "No, she's sitting next to us." The cousins hollered and after a while Haruka hit them all on the head to make them stop.

"This is a wonderful house you have." Haruka complimented and Ryuu thanked her while everyone was sipping the hot tea. "Anyways Haruka, when are you going to invite us to your house?" Yori asked and everyone looked at her. "Oh I guess you could go to Haruki's mansion, but didn't you guys ever visit his house before?" Haruka asked.

"We were talking about _your _house, Haruka. You know the one you used to live in before you came to live Haruki's house." Yori stated and Haruka replied, "Ohhhhh…I don't know." Haruka said as she sipped her tea once more and it became quiet.

**In the car with Hikaru and Kaoru**

"Wow, I can't believe she grew that much." Hikaru stated and Kaoru agreed with him. "I know she looks like her mother but she has her father's eyes." Then they both became silent. "I wonder if the old hag met her yet." Hikaru said while giving a serious look and Kaoru did the same.

"I'm sure Haruki and Haruka will be fine. I mean they are _their _children." Kaora said with a small smile and Hikaru looked at him. "I guess you're right."

**Scene ends**

Yori and Ryuu kept looking at Haruka and she felt a bit creeped out by it. "Uh, why do you guys keep looking at me?" she asked while putting her teacup down and the cousins grumbled to theirselves. "Ne, Haruka. Why didn't you wear girl clothes today? That was one of the reasons why we invited you." Ryuu asked and Yori agreed while Haruka looked at her clothes. "What's wrong with them? I thought it was fine." Haruka said and Haruki yelled, "Don't make fun of Haruka, she is still very cute in these kinds of clothes!" Then the twins were asking "really" and Haruki kind of thought about it for a minute, while looking at Haruka. "Hmmm……………….yes, she is cute in these kinds of clothes too." Haruki said with confidence and had a sweat drop, thinking they were really weird.

"Oh, it's almost lunch." Yori said while looking at the clock and Yori snapped his fingers while two maids came. "Kyoko, Mai. Get Haruka ready for lunch." Ryuu said and they followed his orders whiloe taking Haruka away. "W-wait a minute, where are you taking me?" Haruka cried as the maids were dragging her and the cousins snickered.

Hey everyone! Well this is the end of the chapter and hoped you enjoyed it. Well anyways see you guys in the next chapter. BYEEEE!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! Oh my gosh, Christmas is almost here yay!!! Anyways here is chapter 9 and I hope you all enjoy, well see you later.

Chapter 9 – Nice to Meet you, My name is…

The boys were waiting for Haruka in the dining room and wondered why she took so long. "Dang, what's taking her so long?" Yori complained and looked at the clock again. "Well she is a girl, I mean don't girls take really long to get ready." Ryuu asked and the boys thought about that then the two maids came out to present Haruka's entrance.

"We would like to present Lady Haruka." The two maids said in union and opened the door to show Haruka wearing girl clothes. (Imagine what she is wearing) Everyone was amazed how different she looked when she wore boy clothes and the boys except for Minoru and Taichi were blushing, though Ryota tried to hide it.

"Wow Uka-chan is really cute in these clothes." Taichi stated and smiled at her, while Haruka blushed, then Haruki cried with joy. "Haaruukaaa, you are so cute!" Haruki said as he hugged her and she tried to push him away. "Haruki stop hugging me in public." Haruka said and she pushed him away as he cried. "Wow we can't even recognize you. Well that's expected for our grandma." Ryuu said and Yori agreed as they put their hands together.

Haruka had a sweat drop and wanted to change clothes. "I don't see why I have to wear this, so could I change clothes." Haruka asked and they wouldn't let her. Haruka gave up and just sat at the dining table while pouting to herself. Hikaru and Kaoru came back from their short meeting to have lunch with everyone.

"Hey everyone we're back!" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled with joy and sat with everyone on the table. The host club welcomed them with smiles and the food came out. "Wow, Haruka you look really cute in those clothes." Kaoru complimented and Hikaru agreed. "She does look very cute. Ah, this reminds me of the good old times when your mom would dress like this." Hikaru said and thought of the good old times when he was in the host club. "Wow Dad didn't think you were a pervert and was really old." Ryuu stated and Hikaru got irritated. "I know, but we always knew how old Uncle Hikaru was, right Ryuu." Yori continued and Hikaru got angry. "YOU LITTLE BRATS! HOW DARE YOU! YOU'RE LUCKY I WON'T CHOKE YOU GUYS TO DEATH!" Hikaru shouted with anger while Kaoru tried to calm him down and the two cousins snickered at Hikaru, which made Hikaru even more irritated. "Now, now Hikaru. Calm down, it's not worth it." Kaoru said as he held him back and Hikaru calmed down then apologized for his behavior.

"I apologize for my behavior. Now we should eat, you all must be hungry." Hikaru said as he cleared his throat and everyone started to eat after they said all together, "Thank you for this food." Haruka looked at the two twins and thought, "So they knew Mom and Dad in high school, they seem like nice and funny people." Haruka smiled and eat the delicious food with her friends while talking to them.

They finished lunch and everyone had to go home, so as the twin's (Haruka and Haruki) car arrived they said bye. They went into the car and as they were driving away Haruka realized she was still in girl clothes. "Ah, I forgot to change. Oh well." Haruka said and Haruki chuckled at his sister cuteness, then he pats her head.

"Haruki, what are you doing?" Haruka asked and he chuckles. "I'm petting you, obviously." Haruki said while smiling and Haruka asked, "But why? It's a bit embarrassing, even though we're alone and…." Haruka said and Haruki couldn't stop laughing at her cuteness. They finally arrived home and Haruka realized the time. "Hmm I guess I have enough time to go take a walk in the park. I'll be back before dinner." She told her brother and went to the park by car. She arrived at the park after a few minutes and took a walk.

She sat at the bench she sat yesterday when she met the boy and could see he wasn't here today. She sat down and from the side she heard a familiar voice. "Ah, it's you." Haruka turned to the side and saw the boy from yesterday. "Wow, you look really pretty today. Was there a special occasion today?" He asked and Haruka had a little blush on her cheeks. "T-thank you, actually not really my friends made me dress like this. I don't usually dress like this." Haruka said and he smiled at her. "Anyways since we met again, can I know your name? Since fate let us meet again." The boy said and Haruka smiled at him. "Hmmm, should I tell you…I guess I should, my name is Haruka. What's yours?" She asked and he smiled back. "My name is Yuki, nice to meet you." He said and they shook hands as they smiled at each other.

* * *

**With Haruhi**

Haruhi was working and took a small break by stretching her arms while going to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. "I wonder how is Haruka and Haruki, I hope they are eating well and Tamaki is not spoiling them, but then again I guess he wouldn't spoil them too much." Haruka thought to herself and thought of that day. The voice echoed in her head, "You will never be good enough for the Suoh family, especially to Tamaki. You will only bring him down."

**Flashback**

Haruhi was with Tamaki in the doorway while they were talking. The rain was pouring down and Tamaki had eyes full of sadness. "You don't have to go, Haruhi." Tamaki said but Haruhi shook her head. "I can't, Tamaki, if I continue to stay with you then I will only drag you down." She said but Tamaki didn't want to let her go. "You won't drag me down, I love you Haruhi and I don't I can bear not being with you! We can try to convince Grandmother, if I can't be with you then…" But before Tamaki could finish Haruhi interrupted him. "Don't be so irresponsible!" Haruhi yelled but put her voice down because she realized that the kids were in the next room. Tamaki was silent and Haruhi continued. "If I continue to stay, I will only bring you down and if you quit your family business I will never forgive you or myself. I would hate myself if you did that, so please, promise me, don't do anything reckless that would jeopardize your life. Besides I probably would never fit in this kind of life. Keep the promise for your mother, father, your children, and me." Haruhi said with sadness in her voice and Tamaki promised then gave her one last hug before they part for now. "We'll be together as a family again, I promise you this and the other promise." Tamaki whispered in her ear and she was about to cry but did not because she did not want anyone to see her cry.

The kids came out and they were holding hands, but they let go to hug their parents when they picked them up. Haruhi hugged Haruki as tight as she could and Tamaki did the same with Haruka. "Bye Mommy, I'm going to miss you and Haruka." Little Haruki said in his mother's ear and Haruhi hugged him tightly. "Bye Haruki, I'm going to miss you so much, I love you." Haruhi said and switched him with Haruka after giving him long hugs. Haruhi left with Haruka and went into the car while she looked back to see Haruki waving and Tamaki carrying him with sad eyes. "Goodbye…for now." Haruhi said in a whisper and looked to front, while holding her daughter in her arms.

**End of flashback**

Haruhi took a sip of her coffee and thought about the good times with Tamaki and her children with hopes of seeing them together again. "Well back to work." Haruhi said as she took her cup of coffee to her office.

Well this is the end of this chapter I hoped you liked it. I'm kind nervous about this one, but anyways I hoped you enjoyed this story. Byeee! See you guys in the next chapter!


End file.
